A printing device of this type is designed for hollow bodies, specifically for applying ink directly onto container(s), such as bottles, cans or cups.
A device to print on the exterior container surfaces of bottles or containers is for instance known from WO 2009/052890 A1, although an offset print process is disclosed therein. DE 29 46 251 A1 also discloses a printing machine for containers. The printing machine is equipped with a retainer for the object to be printed, consisting of two components that contact the object in regions that are at a distance from each other, where at least one of the retainer components is arranged in a rotating manner and is equipped with a register element that can be brought into an orientation where it functions in conjunction with a register marker applied to the object to be printed, and the register element can rotate relative to the retainer component until the register element and the register marker are engaged, where the object and the retainer component and the register element rotate in the same direction, but at different speeds, until said register element and register marker are engaged.
Devices that employ the screen printing process are for instance known from EP 1 468 827 A1, EP 1 164 010 A1 and EP 0 983 847 A1. A printing device that also employs a screen printing process is furthermore known from US 2003/0121428 A1, where rotating squeegees are employed.
There are also already a large number of machines in use, for instance from Kammann USA, Inc., which sells the SD 6000 system. However, that system uses an oscillating squeegee that travels parallel to the container while forcing UV curing ink onto the container through a screen. This system has the disadvantage that a retract stroke is necessary for the squeegee.